


White eyes

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelz, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: ...Больше всего сейчас он боялся встречи с ним, двойником человека, который предал его так безобразно, и, возможно, они оба лгали ему. Каз не видел его со вчерашнего утра, и когда привычный звук лопастей взрезал воздух, он поспешил уйти в свой кабинет, избегая любой, даже случайной встречи. Каждое воспоминание жгло совершенно невыносимо, и как бы он не встряхивал головой, пытаясь выкинуть их из головы хоть на момент, все было тщетно.





	White eyes

Каз стоял на краю платформы, вглядываясь в ледяные воды океана. Темная, почти непрозрачная вода лишь чуть колыхалась, спокойная и величественная. Внутри рассудка Миллера же бушевал шторм. Рассудок, угнетенный осознанием того, что его использовали и размышления о том, что будет дальше, загнали его в клетку. Где-то в животе ворочался тошнотворный ледяной ком совершенно непонятного чувства. 

Больше всего сейчас он боялся встречи с ним, двойником человека, который предал его так безобразно, и, возможно, они оба лгали ему. Каз не видел его со вчерашнего утра, и когда привычный звук лопастей взрезал воздух, он поспешил уйти в свой кабинет, избегая любой, даже случайной встречи. Каждое воспоминание жгло совершенно невыносимо, и как бы он не встряхивал головой, пытаясь выкинуть их из мыслей хоть на момент, все было тщетно. 

Он опустился на стул, со вздохом снимая очки и осторожно складывая их на стол. Сквозь наполовину зашторенное окно прорывался лучик света, и Каз наблюдал за тем, как плавают в нем крохотные пылинки. Все вокруг усыпляло: и золотистый свет, и мерный, ставший привычным, шум океана, и теплый, прогревшийся за солнечное утро, воздух. 

Но когда дверь открылась, без стука и каких либо предупреждений, сердце все же ухнуло вниз.

— Какого... черта. — Миллер почти прошипел это, поднимаясь со стула настолько быстро, насколько позволял протез. 

Вошедший, не спеша, закрыл дверь, и щелчок замка прозвучал для Каза щелчком взводимого курка. Он выпрямился и рефлекторным действием потянулся к очкам, но позабыл о них, столкнувшись взглядом с глазами Венома. Сейчас в них поблескивали демонические искорки, такие, какие он уже когда-то видел: первый раз был в тот день, когда его спасли. Он пришел в госпиталь, и, попросив персонал оставить их наедине таким тоном, который требовал немедленного подчинения, долго сидел и смотрел на него, еле живого, и когда взгляд его натыкался на очередную рану или искалеченную конечность, в глазах загорались еле заметные огоньки, такие нехарактерные для спокойного Венома. Тогда Каз смутился, насколько вообще мог смутиться человек в угнетенном состоянии, почувствовав, как легко и почти невесомо его поглаживают по волосам. Стояла такая же тишина, нарушаемая только разнообразными звуками многочисленных аппаратов, к которым был подключен Каз. В то время все было значительно проще; времена светлого неведения и искренней веры, времена абсолютной самоотдачи и преданности. 

Сейчас же все изменилось, и жуткая горечь наполнила его, едва Веном подошел ближе, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда пристальных глаз, в которых клокотал свой океан, полный непонимания и отчаяния, тщательно скрытого. 

— Объяснишься? — Если дверь была спусковым крючком, то это определенно был выстрел, без осечек и промахов, попавший в каждую нервную клетку одновременно, и Каз почувствовал, как постыдные слезы навернулись на глаза. Он не понимал, от злости ли они, или это пути для выхода нашла бесконечная горечь. Губы, сжатые в тонкую бескровную линию, дрогнули несколько раз, прежде чем он, до боли вцепляясь ногтями в ладонь, проговорил всего два слова, которые стали решающими сейчас.

— Уходи. Пожалуйста. — И Снейк удивленно приподнимает брови, почти насмешливо выдыхая, но все же разворачивается обратно к двери.

— Даю тебе время на раздумья. — И Каз вновь садится на стул, ошалевший и находящийся на грани безобразной истерики. Он теряется в догадках, но задать все те вопросы, которые так настойчиво вертятся в голове, не было сил. 

***

 

В комнате темно и прохладно, и, сидя на кровати, он вслушивался в каждый звук снаружи. Приветствия дежурных солдат. Собачий лай. Тяжелые шаги по железу платформы. Все это сливалось в одну тревожную какофонию, от которой ледяные мурашки пробегали вдоль спины снова и снова. Каз ожидал, молча вглядываясь в стену напротив. В голове проносились неясные обрывки мыслей, глухой болью отдающиеся где-то в сердце. 

Дверь приоткрылась — Каз вздрогнул и повернул голову в сторону звука. Нервный, сдавленный вздох — и Веном опустился на кровать рядом с ним, не говоря ни слова. 

— Чего ты хочешь услышать, признания в гениальности плана? — Миллер проговорил это тихо и чуть отдаляясь от сидевшего рядом мужчины. Взглядом его скользнув по его лицу, до болезненной тоски похожего на Его лицо, он столкнулся со слегка удивленным и печальным взглядом темных глаз, в которых не осталось и следа от дневных искр. — Ты ведь знал обо всем, верно? Все знали...

— Когда мне стала известна правда, хотел спросить что-то подобное. Только спрашивать было некого. — Мужчина чуть склонил голову, обращая взгляд вниз. — И обвинять я никого не стал. Потому что винить было некого. А ты, — я понимаю, почему ты вдруг возненавидел меня. Но Каз...

Когда теплая сухая ладонь накрыла ладонь Миллера, чуть сжимая ее, тот вновь вздрогнул, втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я заботился о тебе. Я, не он. — Веном придвинулся ближе, заглядывая в заблестевшие глаза Миллера. — Ты считал это место домом, помнишь? 

Каз почувствовал, как к горлу подступил ком, а на лице разгорелся румянец, слишком нетипичный для него. Он понимал, что если все, что говорит Снейк — правда, то его предали точно так же, использовав для того же плана. Вражда и отстраненность теряли смысл. Тогда и каждая капелька захлестнувшего его отвращения и злобы вдруг испарялась, оставляя за собой след стыдом за поспешные выводы.

Но его лицо, его тело и даже его темные жесткие волосы, пропахшие пылью, — все это заставляло Миллера, как и сейчас, отводить взгляд и вздыхать, непроизвольно и невообразимо печально. Что-то внутри умирало с каждым его прикосновением; но было и странное чувство, утверждавшееся с каждым разом, как он находился так близко. 

Потому глаза он опустил, нервно сглотнув, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей печалью, но руки не убрал. Тишина вновь заставила его поежиться; слова Венома прозвучали укором и ответить было нечего. 

— Снейк... — И рука, уже бионическая, успокоительно коснулась его щеки. Это прикосновение стало точкой невозврата; болезненно-приятной и ломающей оставшиеся сомнения. 

— Не вспоминай. 

Он повторял про себя эту фразу молитвой; когда прохладный воздух коснулся обнаженной кожи и за этим последовала череда поцелуев от шеи до середины живота, оставляющих за собой следы от губ, повторял, когда тянущая боль заставила его тихо зашипеть, вжимаясь в теплое тело и повторял, когда темп, от медленного и осторожного, сменился на размеренный. Он прижимался губами к разгоряченному торсу, на секунду забываясь, и тянулся целовать Венома, приподнимаясь на локте, но тут же опускался обратно — мужчина наклонялся к нему сам. Крохотные проявления заботы, даже сейчас, когда ход мыслей был максимально нарушен, только сильнее укрепляли в душе то-самое-неясное чувство, с которым он обязательно разберется позже; сейчас же он едва не проговорил фразу-молитву вслух, и, запустив единственную руку в волосы, вжался особенно сильно, едва не задохнувшись от нахлынувшего удовольствия.

Каз лежал, чувствуя, как размеренно и тяжело дышит Веном. Теплая, живая рука поглаживала его бедро, и он прижался посильнее, утыкаясь головой в ложбинку между шеей и плечом. В сознании его все же крутились некоторые мысли, которые меркли перед подступающим сном. Он точно знал, что на этот раз останется до конца; предадут его или нет.


End file.
